


Resent

by The_lonely_bookeeper



Series: Betrayal By Tommy [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Smp, Gen, HOOOO BOI, Traitor!Tommy au, Violence, the war declaration, this one hurts yall, this ones a big one, yall know schlatt would make a party of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper
Summary: The war declaration. Schlatt makes it a whole thing. Tommy is revealed.
Relationships: theres mentions of Fundywastaken
Series: Betrayal By Tommy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009518
Comments: 9
Kudos: 295





	1. Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> ahahhahah this one hurts  
> thanks to my amazing friend Ame for beta reading this!

“Schlatt’s suppose to call the official war soon.” Tommy heard Wilbur say, his words echoing across the stone walls of Pogtopia. He was talking to Tubbo, Niki, Fundy, Techno and Quackity, “We need to hide out- you all know your places and where to go.” They were all waiting for Tommy, who stood at the top of the stairs. 

Little did they know, Tommy wasn't coming. 

Dream stood behind the podium, fiddling with his green tie. Tommy could see the suit was cheap, something cobbled together quickly for the occasion. He hoped the man had something better for his wedding. 

If it still happened to be on, of course.

“Hey, there you are.” Dream said softly, wiping the dust off his shoulders. “Do you know the plan?” he asked. 

“I know Niki and Fundy plan to hide out near the docks, but they're most likely going to move closer since they can't see well from there, I’d know. Techno’s going to be amongst the crowd, as I already told you. And Wilbur, Quackity, and Tubbo…” Tommys eyes glazed over, looking at the NASA building. He could see exactly where Wilbur and him had stood. Where Tubbo would. “I left before I could tell, it was getting too risky.”

Dream nodded and sighed, looking over where Tommy saw Schlatt doing a multitude of pushups and arm crunches. Tommy pulled a little too hard on his red tie and yelped when it unclipped. He fumbled with it, trying to wrap it around his neck, pulling it all the wrong ways. 

“Here.” Dream said, taking the tie from Tommys hands. Tommy huffed, not wanting to seem like a child. “George tried to teach me, but at the time, I was too stubborn to learn.” He tied it in and pulled up, tightening it to Tommy's neck. “It's only when Fundy said I needed to learn for our dates did I actually pay attention.” 

Tommy pulled away again, still fumbling with the tie as he tucked it into his suit. He went through what Dream had said, eyes widening as he realized Dream had his own friend. His own man on the other side he loved. One he wouldn't hurt. One he would never dare to see anyone hurt. 

Tommy knew he couldn’t hurt anyone on the other side. Especially not Fundy.

Especially not Tubbo.

“Remember the deal,” Tommy said, eyes shadowed. “You won't hurt him, right?” 

“Of course.”

“Citizens of Manburg!” Schlatt’s booming voice took over the land and he gestured to the smaller crowd, arms wide. “How we doing tonight?”

Some people cheered. Tommy just rolled his eyes and stood as straight as he could despite his back protesting from the years of slouching. _Of course he makes a declaration of war a celebration,_ Tommy thought. _At least Dream had the decency of just attacking us all._ His eyes wandered over to where he knew Techno would be, then Fundy, and then Wilbur.

Wilbur and Quackity were squabbling, and he saw Tubbo and Technoblade scanning the small crowd, where Wilbur had planned Tommy would be, in the crowd, waiting near Techno if they needed to attack.

Where Tommy was supposed to be. 

“As some of you know, we lost a few people last week.” Schlatt looked down, the expression on his face of misery at the loss and then popped it back up, all a facade. “But hey, sucks for them. They're on the losing side now!” the goatman grinned, wide and unsettling. He motioned for Tommy and Dream to join him on the stage. “Lucky for us, we gained some new allies.” 

Dream stepped up first and proudly puffed his chest out. The mask was snug on his face, sure that no one could see his actual emotions. “Our resident owner of the SMP and-” Schlatt gestured to Tommy again.

Tommy didn't move. He had made eye contact with Tubbo. 

“And a traitor!” Schlatt said before covering the mic and growling. “Tommy, get your ass over here. We need to make this snappy so I can break out the booze.”

Tommy pulled his gaze away from Tubbo, whose look was one of heartbreak and utter pain and quickly moved up to the stage of the podium. He could see the building out of the corner of his eye, and it was then he saw a fingerless gloved hand pull Tubbo down. He didn't miss the tears that had rolled down his best friend’s face. 

“Tommyinnit himself, creator of our enemy and this great land!” Schlatt shouted, the last nail in the coffin. The crowd gasped and chattered and Tommy saw the hidden Pogtopians’ eyes widen. 

Except for one-

Suddenly pain bloomed across Tommy’s right cheek, and he was swiftly knocked to the ground by the hit. The floor came to meet his head, and he faintly saw Technoblade’s cloven heels dance around Dream’s boots. He heard the clash of trident against axe, heard Schlatt grunt in slight disgust before demanding Techno to get taken out, heard Wilbur’s shout and Tubbo’s cry, and he closed his eyes, letting unconsciousness sweep over him.


	2. Revel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy heals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this au is either abt to be a lil true or technos abt to slaughter everyone

Tommy woke up in a bed. He didn't know this bed. 

It seemed cheap. 

“The fuck?” he muttered to himself, looking around, seeing different building materials, along with a lot of scaffolding in the unfinished room.

Ah. The Manburg Hotel. 

Tommy inhaled sharply when he tried to move, hands going to his ribs. He felt a bruise there, a big one, in the shape of a footprint.

“Sorry about that,” Dream said as he walked in. “I needed to get you away from Technoblade, and it seemed like the only option.”

“Thanks.” Tommy muttered and swung his feet onto the floor. All the cuts and bruises singing their disagreement. He tried not to notice them as he stood up, but his plan of getting out of the building came crashing down when he felt the pounding headache behind his eyes. He didn't realize he was swaying until Dream caught him by the arm and set him back on the bed. 

“I'm fine, I'm fine.” Tommy waved Dream off. “Jeez, you cry in front of the guy one time and he treats you like your glass huh.” 

“I think you've got a concussion.” Dream said, plainly. “You can't get up quite yet.” 

“I can get over it.” Tommy said, pushing a bit past Dream. “I've got shit to do.”

Tommy still snatched a healing potion on the way out the syrupy sweetness of it faint in his mouth.

“Alright.” he said to himself, looking upon the land he could now come back to. “First off, new clothes.” The suit he had was ripped up by the action, and was starting to get uncomfy anyway.

As Tommy started the trek back to his base in the dream smp lands, he took in how much he missed this land. _his_ land. He stood, the grass brushing his ankles and sighed, breathing the fresh air. God he missed this.

No matter how many bonds he’d break, he'd make sure to keep this.

“Hey, traitor!” a voice called. Shivers ran down Tommy's back as he turned to face Schlatt. The goat had a shot glass in his hand, and a sinister smile on his face. It made Tommy even more uneasy. “Where you going?”

“Oh, this suits trashed, I was goin back to my old base to get my other clothes-”

“Nonsense!” Schlatt said, throwing an arm over Tommy's shoulders. “You're with Manburg now! C’mon, i'll help you get a new suit.” 

“I don't-” Tommy started but quickly shut his mouth when Schlatt squeezed his shoulder. The older man directed him to his place of residence and slowly walked Tommy to it, arm slung over his frame the entire time.

“So,” Schlatt started as he waited for Tommy's measurements to be taken for the exact suit. “How do you feel.”

“What do you mean by that?” 

Schlatt shrugged. “Your health, about being back in Manburg after so long.” he paused for effect. “About Tubbo.” 

Tommy sucked in a breath through his teeth, the thought of his best friend stabbing him in the chest.

 _Ex best friend_ his mind supplied.

“It's nice being back.” Tommy said, re-directing his mind to Manburg instead. “Get to see all the things without the haze or paranoia of getting caught, if you know what i mean.”

“Yeah I do.” 

“Really?”

Schlatt snorted. “You forget that Dream ran me out of his lands.”

“Oh.” Tommy _had_ forgotten. It seemed like so long ago…

“Yeah. How's the suit?” Schlatt asked pulling back the curtain 

“It's nice.” Tommy said. It honestly was. Much better than the other one he had just got for the election, and then reused for the war declaration. Comfy, and it felt like he could fight in it without it tearing. 

“Only the best for my new vice president!” The goat slapped his hand on Tommys shoulder, a friendly gesture. It made Tommy uneasy. 

“Vice president?” Tommy asked. He thought he would just be let back in…

“Of course! Ever since that flatty patty left, I've been without the hard work bit- _man_. I can't be doing all of this alone! All my time is being spent doing awesome push ups!” Schlatt tried to flex but instead fell into a coughing fit. Tommy grimaced, stepping a bit back from where the standing president was coughing his lungs out. 

_Vice president?_ Tommy thought as he waited for Schlatt to regain himself. All of a sudden, something clicked in his head. 

“Anyway.” Schlatt said, pounding his chest to get the last ich out of it. “I need to go dri- supervise. Things.” i'll see you when I need you.” 

Tommy watched as Schlatt walked away, flipping one of those coins from whatever cryptocurrency he had. “The fuck was that about?” he muttered to himself, shedding the facade of weak and timid he had around the current president. He hated that cover. Made him feel icky, like he actually _was_ weak and timid. 

Tommy squared his shoulders, doing his best to not think of all the people he had abandoned for this, this chance at making Manburg _better_ and headed to his old base to move it to a new place, now in his land. He was ready for the coming war, and he wouldn't be caught unsurprised, 

After all, he had to win, and he knew how he was going to do it, no matter how much blood was spilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i rlly hope its tommy tho, stay tuned for pogtopias inturlue after the warrrr

**Author's Note:**

> im prolly gonna post my eret fic before the next chapter, so stay for that!


End file.
